


Finish what he Started

by egreed



Series: Welcome to the Rootrat Motel [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Continuation, Edgeplay, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, absolute filth, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egreed/pseuds/egreed
Summary: Half time, switch sides.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattsins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kattsins).



He woke up with an arm draped over ‘Hog’s belly and drool running down his chin. Roadhog was still snoring, but once Junkrat was awake there was no going back to sleep. Wide eyed, he listened to the silence of the abandoned motel that filled his ears like cotton.

Shifting, he realized there was no crick in his neck. His shoulders felt looser, more spry. Whatever Roadhog did last night made his back feel great.

The memories of the rest of the night’s activities charged into his mind in a hazy, sex crazy flurry. It felt great. Fucking fantastic. But ‘Hog was going to pay for teasing him like that. It was sugar sweet suffering that was agony to endure, but heaven to finally finish. Junkrat wanted to make Roadhog feel what it was like to wait for so long, knowing someone could make you feel so good, but holding back. He felt his scheming excitement getting the better of him. 

The ache of waiting was gnawing at him again, and after last night he didn’t have any tolerance for that. Wracking his brain, he tried to figure out how to get back at the crafty cocktease he was wrapped around.

Lifting his head to look around the musty room, he could feel his hair caked to his skull with all fashions of bodily fluids. The door to the bathroom was open, and the sight of the shower put the gears in his head spinning. He couldn’t hold in his giggle, and ‘Hog woke with a snort.

“’M gonna rinse off right quick mate,” Junkrat tried to play it cool, pretend he wasn’t an evil genius. Roadhog grunted a response and Junkrat hopped his way there, not bothering with his prosthesis. 

“Roadie,” he whined around the corner of the bathroom door, “There’s no tub. I need some help.”

“Just…” he sighed, stirring his tired muscles awake. “Just give me a minute.” 

Technically, he was “supposed” to bathe at night because the swelling made his prosthetics fit poorly, but he was god damn disgusting after last night. Before he met Roadhog baths were luxuries that were few and far apart, even by junker standards. Taking off his prosthetics to bathe left him vulnerable in an unforgiving waste, and wearing them in the water was not an option. 

Leaning against the sink Junkrat waited for Roadhog to shuffle to the bathroom, tapping his fingers on the counter like a ticking bomb counting down. It was hard to keep up his front, giddy laughter bubbling in his belly. 

His thick eyebrows were furrowed, silver hair down. Just looking at him made Jamison’s heart flutter. He wanted to saunter up to him, kiss his big, cute nose, and feel him up right there. He shook the thoughts out of his head, steeling himself to go through with his plan. Revenge was a dish best served flaming hot, and he was about to turn up the heat.

Roadhog rubbed the sleep out of his face and started the water, making sure the temperature was right before holding his hand out to help Junkrat into the shower. Junkrat made an extra show about his leg being tired, whimpering and sniveling. 

“Sure would be nice if I had someplace to sit…” he trailed off. Roadhog cocked his eyebrow, but kneeled, offering his leg as a bench. Making sure he was nice and slippery first, Junkrat gingerly sat before losing his balance and sliding off. 

“I need more room. Could ya just kneel over for a little bit? Just so I can rinse off. Won’t take but a minute.” He could feel his cover breaking, crooked smile playing at his lips. Something flashed behind Roadhog’s eyes that he couldn’t quite place. Something mischievous. 

The bigger man heaved a sigh that seemed almost insincere and folded himself under the running water like someone who was praying. Or begging. He was being complacent, and Junkrat didn’t know what to make of it. 

Taking advantage of Roadhog’s cooperation, Junkrat straddled him like a piece of furniture. He let the water run through his crusty hair, pouring over the man under him in a nasty rain of sweat and come and dirtied water. 

He felt himself stiffening. He knew deep down there was no way in hell he’d be able to force Roadhog do anything he didn’t want to do, and the thought of him actually enjoying being given orders was fueling his pride, egging him on.

“Yer bein’ a good sport about this,” he said, roughly patting him on the ass.

“You’re the boss,” Roadhog said beneath him, deep voice hitting the walls of the shower like thunder rumbling in the mountains. 

“Yeah,” Junkrat said, smiling a crevasse. Cold, sharp, dangerous. He never realized how good it felt to hold the power in a relationship like this. It put a dizzy heat in his head like a heavy drink, more and more ideas for how to exact his revenge flooding into him. He was practically vibrating on top of Roadhog.

Leaning forward, he saw the object of his desire hanging like a full, juicy fruit ready to be plucked. He licked his lips, voracity eating him alive and driving him mad. Cheeks tingling with a flush, he continued to use Roadhog as his bench.

 

Kneeling down in the shower, head bowed, Roadhog could feel anticipation stirring deep inside him. Junkrat was not subtle, even when he thought he was. That look he gave Roadhog as he commanded him to bow burned bright and hot as the sun, sinister shadows lurking in the edges of his unyielding eyes. The things Roadhog had done to him last night had set into motion a whole new game between them.

He fed into Junkrat’s ego, encouraging him to continue their game. He was curious as to what a mind like that could cook up. The motel was going to be safe for another day, maybe two before the law caught up with them. Plenty of time to play.

He could feel the man on top of him tensing and squirming on his back, but he couldn’t see what he was up to. The tension of the unknown made him shiver as the delicious ache of anticipation crept farther into him. 

He felt Junkrat start to jiggle. He could have been scrubbing his face, or he could have been jacking off. There was no way to tell for sure without some other clue. The mystery of it made his ache swell into a throbbing and it was hard not to buck his hips under ‘Rat. If he did that, Junkrat might fall off and end their game. As excruciating as it was, he remained still and smiled, remembering how fun it was to tease Junkrat the same way just last night.

Suds started falling over his body in a slow tickle, and he was grateful even though he couldn’t scrub himself. The filth that tumbled over his body before was torturous punishment for getting Junkrat that dirty in the first place and he knew it. 

He felt Junkrat leaning forward and the water stopped. Junkrat stood, bracing himself on Roadhog’s back, and he didn’t rise until he could feel that Junkrat had found his balance. Looking up at last, his eyes met Junkrat’s, amber fire burning manically bright. His heart skipped a beat seeing this side of ‘Rat. 

“Go on. Carry me back to the bed.” Junkrat’s gaze was predatory and fierce, not even breaking eye contact to acknowledge Roadhog’s growing excitement that was now exposed. His voice dipped low, the husky sound of it making Roadhog’s skin tingle. 

Gathering the wiry man in his massive arms, the slippery muscles rippled against his skin, tantalizing him. He wanted to sink his teeth into the sinful flesh and be so full of his love that it hurt. Feeling his mind going foggy, he was only aware of the feeling of Junkrat’s skin on his, kissing pleasure on every inch of where their bodies met. 

He gently returned Junkrat to the bed, already hungry again for his touch. Not knowing what to do next, he hesitated. 

“On your knees,” Junkrat commanded. He took a corner of the sheets into his teeth, ripping a shred from the dirty fabric. Knees buckling at the sight of wolfish teeth tearing through the cloth, Roadhog obeyed wordlessly. He could hear his breath getting heavier, face flushing hotly. Gulping, he awaited his next instruction. 

Head cocked to the side, haughty grin playing on his lips, Junkrat dangled the shredded sheet in front of Roadhog’s face.

“Over your eyes,” he instructed, heavy lidded. Afraid of breaking the spell that brought this confident and domineering Junkrat, Roadhog begrudgingly followed the order, knotting the makeshift blindfold behind his head. 

He heard Junkrat shifting on the bed and assembling himself before going to the other side of the room to rummage through his bag, muttering to himself as he went through the contents. He could hear the soft pat of objects being thrown to the bed or to the floor.

The footsteps behind him were slow and heavy, exaggerated. The sound of Junkrat snapping the rope from his bag just behind his head sent a shiver of giddy arousal down his spine. Breath leaving him in ragged gasps as the nylon bit into him delightfully, every part of him screamed to be touched. 

Blind and bound, rough carpet digging into his knees, he heard Junkrat sit back on the bed just in front of him. He could feel the burning gaze sweeping over his body, but neither said a word. He squirmed, pangs of hot desire shooting through his body as he waited for Junkrat’s touch. 

“’Rat…” he breathed, dizzy and drunk with desire. 

“Jamie. I think you should call me Jamie.” 

They almost never called each other by the names they were given at birth, in a time before junkers and wastes. It felt like less of a name and more of a title, like Sir. Master.

“Jamie,” Roadhog whispered, delighting in the feeling of the name in his mouth. 

“Yes, Mako?” That voice. He never heard anything like it. It made him feel like he was going to lose his breath. He could crush a man’s skull with his bare hands, but that voice made him melt into something soft and malleable, submissive.

“J-Jamie please…Please touch me, Jamie…” He could feel the searing flush in his face as he begged for his release. His scalp screamed as Jamie took a fist full of his hair, pulling his head back. He dragged his tongue up Mako’s exposed throat, smearing it over his jaw before biting his ear sharply. Crying out, Mako panted as the pleasure danced with the pain swirling in his brain.

“If you get scared,” Jamie cooed into his ear, “Just say you’re a chicken and I’ll stop.” The fiery words sweeping over his skin rattled him to his core. Jaw slack, yearning, he shook his head in understanding and Jamie let go of his hair. His breath came in heaves that shook his shoulders.

The hiss of metal unsheathed from metal made his heart pound like a caged animal, wild and desperate. Hidden in one of Junkrat’s limbs was a knife, stealthily concealed for dire situations. The single edged blade was as sharp as shattered glass. He had seen it open throats and sever fingers, and now its point was trailing over his collarbones with just enough pressure to tingle the flesh without opening it. 

A moan shamelessly poured out of him as the barb followed the same trail Jamie’s tongue did, replacing the soft, sensual touch with one that was cold and perilous. The exhilarating, viperous path of the blade made him throb. 

“Now, you’re going to listen to me and do exactly as I say.” The point of the blade stopped on the hollow of his throat with an extra degree of pressure. He resisted the urge to gulp.

Jamie pressed himself onto Mako’s lips, but without the command to suck he could only sit there as the slick, swollen tip smeared across his mouth. Back and forth the tempting flesh stained him with precome. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing under Jamie’s cock and his mouth watered. 

“Open.” 

Mako obeyed, zealously accepting Jamie’s cock into his mouth. He groaned around it as Jamie took his head into his hands, thrusting himself violently in and out. Without the permission to move he was, for the time being, a hole to be used. 

Pulling himself out suddenly, Jamie growled, “Get your ass on that bed.” The heat of Jamie’s body disappeared and Mako stood, stumbling blindly, feeling for the edge of the bed with his feet. He tripped, tumbling onto the mattress. 

Face down in the filthy sheets he squirmed to pull his full body onto the bed. Pulling the ropes on his arms, Jamie rolled him over onto his back and ripped his blindfold off. The sudden brightness stung his eyes.

“Put this dirty thing back in your mouth and suck it real sweet like,” Jamie said, straddling his face. Mako worked the delicious treat as best he could while only being able to move his head. Jamie watched him with hungry eyes, his hands braced on the wall, and it roused him to take it as deep as he could. 

Eyes watering, toes curled, he pleasured Jamie enthusiastically. Jamie purred praises to him as his indulgent lips worshipped every bit of his cock. His head spun and he whimpered as Jamie pulled himself from his mouth once more. 

Stuffing the discarded blindfold into Mako’s mouth, Jamie stroked himself a hair’s breadth from his face. A cruel smile spread across his lips as he defiled Mako’s face with his searing hot load. Mako could feel its boiling stickiness running down his cheek.

The heat that festered in his groin was unbearable. He was desperate for Jamie to give him release. He grit his teeth against his cloth gag as the pang of lust stung his ignored cock.

Jamie grabbed his restraints again, roughly rolling him onto his belly.

“Spread those legs. I’m gonna grease you up real good.” 

Spread and exposed, experiencing the world only through sound and touch as he clamped his eyes shut in ecstasy, he cherished the sting of Jamie stretching him. 

“It’s my turn you little fuck pig.” 

Jamie ravaged his body, mixing the sweet ache of his cock ramming into him with the spicy sting of his fingernails digging into soft flesh. The noises coming from Jamie as he used Mako were intoxicating. 

He felt Jamie reach below him, blessing his longing desire with his hand while still inside him. He couldn’t contain himself with the rapturous feeling of pleasuring while being pleasured, and it only felt better and better as his spill slicked Jamie’s hand. 

While he writhed below Jamie riding waves and waves of release, Jamie laced sticky fingers into his wet hair, howling as he finished inside of Mako’s willing, obedient hole.

Jamie fell over onto Mako and they panted in exhausted unison. He nuzzled his face into Jamie’s caressing hand, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as a loving kiss anointed his sweat-pearled forehead. Jamie delicately tugged the gag and Mako released it eagerly.

“Thank you, Jamie. That was amazing,” he praised his partner. Jamie nimbly loosed his restraints and they embraced, the heat from their bodies comforting and indulgent. Jamie’s hand traced dainty patterns through his chest hair as they rested.

“We keep getting each other dirty, mate. At this rate we’re gonna need to swipe the soap from all the rooms.”

“I can live with that,” Mako replied, unraveling himself from Jamie, pulling him back into the shower. 

They took turns running the soap over each other’s bodies, praising the way the other made them feel. The gentleness of their care for each other was luxurious, heady. Overcome with affection, Mako lifted Jamie, supporting him with his massive arms while pressing him against the shower wall, raining kisses on his lips, neck, collar bones. 

He could feel Jamie growing aroused again, and the man smiled wide.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish,” he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by kattsins on tumblr 
> 
> http://kattsins.tumblr.com/


End file.
